A New life
by Callista Wolfwood
Summary: Serena gets into a huge fight with the scouts and Serena is tired of the scouts always putting her down. Darien is moving to California to vist his sister for a year, Darien is Serena's only way out for a better life without the scouts...
1. Default Chapter

Title: A New Life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address: ladyearth16@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 1  
  
Dear Readers-  
  
This was originally a fanfic crossover between Anita Blake and Sailor Moon but since Laurell K Hamilton has asked that no more fanfiction be posted on this site I am forced to change parts of it. I originally wrote this long before she asked that there was no more fanfiction. I can say that generally it's going to be the same fic as before with the exception of instead of going into the Anita Blake world it will be my own. It's going to be a lot like Anita's world but without the characters in anyway. I have tried to edit out any direct quotes from the story but I may have missed a few. Or I changed it enough that I think it's not a direct quote. Any questions or concerns email me. Also this story was originally called Away From it all and it was by my previous name Rosalyn Shields.  
  
Callista  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Today was such a bad day I got detention again and to top it off we have a scout meeting. I looked at my watch to find out that I'm an hour late. SHIT. I ran full speed towards the shrine... Raye's gonna kill me for sure.  
  
I was late for school again to do some late night activities. Yesterday was a killer so today really sucked. Let's start with yesterday we had training session. Since we'll be making an attack on Queen Beryl. The fact that the Silver Crystal has been found and that I wield it. The scouts don't know that part yet; so, I need make sure to tell them since I'm the Princess they have been looking for.  
  
The fight that brought the Princess out of me well, it all happened last night. I'll explain later. Anyways, the training was going on until 7pm when I had to go home for dinner and to do my *sigh* stupid homework.  
  
Then last night at 1:30am there was an attack on my friend Molly at her house by one of Beryl's Generals, Nephlite. That lasted until about 3am since another General wanted to destroy Nephlite. I had to help him out since he appears to be in love with Molly.  
  
I didn't have any help from the scouts.. I didn't want to wake them up from their dreams. I wanted them to have some peace. but I'm kinda shocked Raye didn't sense any evil. Because I did. I only had help from that HUNK Tuxedo Mask; afterwards, we had a little chat about the Rainbow crystals and something happened, and it triggered my memories about the Silver Millennium. I really need to tell the scouts all about it.  
  
Since all the talking took quite a while and I didn't get home until 5am and my alarm was blasting at 6:30am. I didn't actually wake until 7am, it would have worked if school didn't start at 7:30am. 'I should have just pulled a all-nighter instead of sleeping.' *shrugs*  
  
So I had to get dressed and do the usual routine that usually takes an hour if I get breakfast. Looks like no breakfast today since I have to get everything done in 15 minuets. I grabbed my lunch and ran to school and would of make it if I hadn't run into that JERK Endymion Shields.  
  
I apologized for running into him (literally) yet he continued to tease me mercilessly and then I realized what time it was 7:28am and I took off with out having our usual teasing fest since I still had 9 blocks to run. I made it at school at 7:35am so I still got a detention. I was stuck at school until 4pm and the scout meeting was at 3pm. I called this meeting so I couldn't be late.  
  
This is where I am currently at. WACK! Right into a pole ouch that hurt. Good there's the temple NOOO! GOD! NOOOOOO HEEEEELP! All those stairs Goddess helps me those stairs will take 10 minuets at least. I HATE stairs I HATE SCOUT MEETINGS!  
  
Man I wanted to go to the arcade and see *sigh* Andrew and plat the new Sailor V game damn I'm only half way up the stairs *five minuets passed* God I finally made it. Now time to go to Raye's room and explain why I was late and get the meeting going.  
  
"Where is that no good MEATBALL HEAD! See I told you she wouldn't show up. and she called this meeting too." Raye practically screamed at the others.  
  
"Raye calm down. she probably had detention and is late again." replied Mina.  
  
"Guys we can't keep dealing with this we shouldn't have to do this for her. she's not a good scout leader and I think we should just kick her out and get it over with." Raye stated.  
  
"Yes, you're right Raye when. if. Serena gets here we'll tell her to give up the wand and to leave the Sailor Scouts FOREVER." Luna finally stated tired.  
  
"YES! It's about time! So who will be leader then, me?" Raye asked anxiously.  
  
"What. Why are you doing this to me?" I asked as I walked in to hear the last part of the conversation with tears in my eyes.  
  
"Because, MEATBALL HEAD you are a worthless leader and a lazy no good. Bit-MEATBALL HEAD, who will never amount to anything. Besides, I would make a much better leader. So just leave already." Raye screamed showing no mercy, yet very sure of herself.  
  
"Really, is that what you all think?" I asked very surprised that they would do this.  
  
"Yes. you're a bad leader and you're lazy, clumsy stupid girl who can't even get to school on time." Raye replied.  
  
"I didn't ask you Raye now I did I?" I replied as the first strings of anger begin to leak out.  
  
I stood there listening to Raye going on and I looked at my so-called friends. 'I can't believe this'  
  
"Serena you are the worst leader ever. give the wand to me. I have more experience then all the others." stated Mina "give up your status as leader to someone else. Me."  
  
"Come on Serena you can't even get a boyfriend" Lita said "give up the wand to someone who deserves it. ME for instance." Lita continued.  
  
"You can't do well on tests because you are too lazy to study or are you just stupid?" Amy added in.  
  
That was it I just snapped. screw them. My stupid so called friends. If they don't want me well. I'll just give them a dose of their own medicine. I want to make them hurt. I'll never tell them about me being the Princess or the fact I know that Tuxedo Mask is MY Prince.  
  
"Well, well what about your guys faults? I mean come on it's only fair since we're all going to be truthful. Let me lay. down. some truths for you," I replied and I saw unease go into their faces. *Smiles Evilly*  
  
"Serena." Mina began.  
  
"NO Miss I'm the best. miss everything is about me. Hello can you say shallow. You have no right to say shit you selfish bitch. I guess you think you can be leader. well good luck.." Mina looked positively ill and quite shocked.  
  
"Raye, Raye the fiery temple priestess well lets see what can I say about you. How about this. you were this lonely girl who couldn't make any friends. Cuz she was a mean weirdo who talked to birds hmmm." I knew I didn't feel this way but they went too far. I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to cause the pain beyond, the pain they severely caused me.  
  
"What.?" Raye started then took off and Mina followed both crying.  
  
"Look what you did SERENA " Lita shouted now extremely pissed off. I was sorry but I couldn't back down now. I wouldn't show any weakness.  
  
"Oh but I'm far from done. Lita, Lita I used a singsong voice to irritate her also known as the karate maniac. The girl who couldn't even make any friends because everyone was oh so very afraid of her. You can't even make your own friends with out any help." I think I over did it with Lita, she just took off crying.  
  
"Oh miss brains don't' think I forgot you." I replied in a childlike voice. "The quite. smart Amy. who always had her nose in the books. You couldn't even have any fun without freaking out over some test. Always, being made fun of. that you probably deserved." I nodded I and started to walk away from the shrine. I turned when I reached the steps. they were all there I had only one more thing to say. to them.  
  
"Oh you I hope you can handle the yomas yourself.because I quit. and I'm taking the wand with all my magic with me since it's my birthright so it's rightfully mine. Luna you can live with one of the other scouts I finished with all of you." And I ran from the shrine. Oohh I hate them. I hate them all. How could they do this to me? I thought they were my friends. I guess I was wrong. I kept thinking while I was walking towards the park silently crying.  
  
The Arcade  
  
"Hey Andy. Don't you think it's great that I. finally get to see my sister after all these years." a dark haired guy with stunning blue eyes asked as soon as he walked into the Arcade. "By the way can I have a cappuccino?"  
  
"Sure. yes, that's great Darien. How long has it been since you saw her?" asked a guy with blonde hair, while he started to make the cappuccino.  
  
"It's been 4 years. Andrew, 4 years. since my parents died and I left France to study here in Japan. Rosalyn left a year later to study in the United States." Darien replied as he drifted off into his memories of Rosalyn and him.  
  
"Have guys kept contact?" asked Andrew snapping Darien out of his memories then gave the coffee to him.  
  
"Yeah, but she's been traveling a lot. lately." Darien replied picking some lent off of his leather jacket.  
  
"Really. Why? Andrew asked curiously since he never really ever talks about his family maybe he will talk about her.  
  
"She's quite famous a model for United International" he replied sipping his coffee. (AN: Ymmmm coffee yummy)  
  
"WOW! That's the best modeling company there is. maybe we can go out, that would be so cool to date a model when do I get to meet her. can you set us up?" Andrew asked jokingly.  
  
"SURE! When Hell freezes over." Darien said smiling quite evilly.  
  
"Awww come on. I could just look her up Rosalyn Shields it can't be a common name anywhere. right?" Andrew stated smiling as he put his apron away, since his shift was over in 5 minuets.  
  
"Andrew, you won't be able to find her." Darien replied straightened out his dark blue jeans and black shirt, complete with leather jacket. (An: Drool, sigh drool)  
  
"Why do you say that? I could just *cough* hack *cough* into *cough* look up Rosalyn Shields in the United International memory bank." Replied Andrew with a smug look.  
  
"Look up Rosalyn Shields and you will not find anything since she uses a stage name."  
  
"She has a stage name?" asked Andrew confused.  
  
"Yeah most models do." Darien took out a magazine "it's Christina Haley" he pointed to a picture of a girl in a long slim dress. It was a black strapless evening gown with a long slit up the sides that went to her upper thigh.  
  
"So, why does she have a stage name. Rosalyn is pretty exotic as it is." stated Andrew as he took a good look at her picture "Wow" Andrew stuttered "she looks alot like you. is that silver in her hair? Is it real?"  
  
"Yeah, and there are many reasons she has a stage name the main is she doesn't want the modeling to effect her normal life. besides, she has like two side jobs as well." Darien replied studying Andrew's outfit. He wore light blue jeans and a white shirt. a classic combination for an outfit.  
  
"When are you leaving?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, for an 26 hour flight to California then, I'll be traveling though the states with her modeling company." (AN: I don't know how long the flight would be so I just made it up)  
  
"How long will you be in California?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Rosalyn hasn't sent me the schedule of where and when we will be traveling" Darien sighed.  
  
"When will you be back?" Andrew asked continuing with his investigation. "You will send me a copy of that schedule. right?"  
  
"Of course I will. but I will be back in about 6 months to a year" Darien replied looking grim.  
  
"WHAT! Why so long?" Andrew asked outraged.  
  
"I promised her time to finish her U.S. tour, then we will be moving back here. We are going to be sharing an apartment." Darien answered looking extremely happy.  
  
"Wow. I'm going to miss you but. be sure to keep in touch no matter what. I want to know everything. send me stuff, okay." Andrew replied looking extremely grim.  
  
"Don't worry Andrew I will. I promise. Hey are you sure you are going to see me off at the airport. cuz you don't have to if your too busy.?" Darien asked I hope he comes. he is my BEST friend after all.  
  
"Of course I am its no problem besides what are best friends for. Hey should I look for you and your sister in fashion magazines then?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Rosalyn, you'll find. me . I doubt it I'm not handsome enough for modeling."  
  
"Darien believe me your handsome enough. come on Endymion Shields the lady killer. don't you see all the girls that throw themselves at your feet. Besides, if your sister is anything like you; you will be modeling in no time."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Stubborn and persuasive your two main qualities."  
  
"Gee thanks" Darien replied frowning.  
  
"Your welcome" Andrew replied smiling.  
  
"Well, I better head out I want to take a walk through the park then I got to finish packing."  
  
"Alright, I'll see you later then"  
  
"Bye" and Darien walked out of the arcade.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A new Life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address: Ladyearth16@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 2  
  
"Talking" ~ Thinking ~  
Chapter 2  
  
Serena's P.O.V.  
  
I walked in the park from the temple still silently crying ~ I still can't believe they would turn on me like that. ~ I walked onwards to the deck to look over the lake.  
  
What I really need is to get away and start a new life away from the scouts. ~ I need to get out of here I don't want to see the scouts not if I have anything to say about it. Besides Beryl is now looking for. just me especially if Zoycite told Beryl about me. ~ I stared into the lake.  
  
If I leave. just disappear. she won't be sending any yomas since she'll be too busy looking for me. She will probably just send the weak yomas and save her strong ones for me. but when or if I come back I'll be ready for her.  
  
"I'll show them ALL. that I can be the best Sailor Moon there is." I whispered into the night.  
  
"YOUR Sailor Moon!"  
  
I jumped and turned around to find myself staring into a pair of the most amazing midnight blue eyes I have ever seen. Unfortunately, they belonged to my worst enemy Endymion Shields or Darien to his friends but he's JERK to me. ~ WAIT... DID HE JUST SAY.? ~  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about JERK" I replied silently worried that he may have discovered my secret.  
  
Darien's P.O.V.  
  
On the way to the park my thoughts were on Serenity Parker, Serena to friends and Meatball Head to me. She's one of the most intriguing girl that I have ever met. I probably will never meet another like her. And I can't help but wonder if she will miss me when I'm gone.  
  
When I was walking into the park I saw a lone girl looking over my normal spot on the dock on lake. The girl looked extremely sad with her shoulders slumped forward and her head was down. So I decided to go and see what was wrong. Then, I heard her start to say something but no one was around.  
  
I then went to see what she was saying out of pure curiosity. When I got closer I heard her last few words and I nearly fell over with pure shock it was Meatball head. She then just said the last few words, which made me, realize that she's MY Princess that I'm sworn to protect and someday marry.  
  
Since I'm the hero Tuxedo Mask the destiny one that protects Sailor Moon. WAIT SHE'S Sailor Moon. MY GOD! Then I stated my shock by saying YOU'RE Sailor Moon and her answer which pieced my heart she said I don't know what you talking about JERK. man that hurt.  
  
Serena and Darien's P.O.V. Together  
  
"Meatball Head lying is a bad trait and you don't need anymore of those you already have enough," Darien smiled at her joking around. ~ I wanted to lighten the mood besides I wanted to know the truth. ~  
  
"SHUT UP YOU. YOU ASSHOLE." ~ ooh that guy isn't helping matters much ~ Serena thought as tears begin to fall silently down her face.  
  
"Oh, you wound me Meatball Head. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Darien asked. Then he noticed her tears.  
  
"Leave me alone Endymion" She managed to choke out still crying silently.  
  
"Serenity I was only kidding around I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Darien replied seriously worried.  
  
"Endymion, just leave me alone. It's not you its just." Serena couldn't finish she started to sob outloud.  
  
"Serenity what is it. are you okay. I'll kill whoever hurt you. Wait till I get my hands on them." He suddenly felt very protective of her and he wrapped her up in his arms trying to comfort her.  
  
"Endymion." She started but was interrupted by him. ~ He feels so warm... it's probably the leather jacket... ~  
  
"Serenity. please call me Darien," He asked slightly blushing ~ Thank God for darkness ~  
  
"Then call me Serena since I get to call you Darien" She smiled slightly very happy. all of a sudden. ~ This is kinda cool ~  
  
"Okay continue. please," Darien asked ~ I hope I can make her happy or at least smile. I should tell her about me being Tuxedo Mask then she might confess to being Sailor Moon. God she feels so warm in my arms ~ "Serena there's something I need to tell you before you continue"  
  
"Okay tell me" Serena replied very interested.  
  
"It's a secret and I'll tell you if you tell me one of your secrets and we can't tell anyone about our secrets"  
  
"Okay." Serena replied slightly confused on why he would make her promise that.  
  
"Well. here goes nothing I'm the super hero Tuxedo Mask" Darien told her ~ I hope she tells me her secret as well. ~  
  
"Your kidding. please tell me your kidding... Wait a minuet I want you to prove your Tuxedo Mask" ~ Oh my GOD this means that. he's my prince ~  
  
"No I'm not. kidding and fine I prove it to you that what I'm saying is true." Darien takes out a red rose and next thing you see is Darien in a Tuxedo, top hat and mask. "Now tell me what happened today and your secret. please." Darien pleaded ~ God I hope now she tells me everything ~  
  
"Oh MY GOD! It's true you ARE Tuxedo Mask" Serena screamed trying to hide her happiness.  
  
Silence...  
  
"So Serena... now will you tell me your secret?" Darien asked hopeful ~ I wonder if she was happy to find out that I'm Tuxedo Mask? ~  
  
"Okay... *sigh* As you kinda already know I'm Sailor Moon..." Serena started.  
  
"Wait... I need you to prove this claim because I'm sure girls would kill to be the beautiful Heroin Sailor Moon." Darien stated.  
  
"Fine..." Serena replied and took out her broach and yelled "Moon Prism Power!" and after a bunch of swirling lights and where Serena was Sailor Moon stood.  
  
"Wow..." Darien replied memorized by her beauty.  
  
"By the way thanks for calling me beautiful... your pretty handsome yourself..." Serena replied  
  
"Thanks" *blushes* "So *clears throat* please tell me what happened today to make you so sad."  
  
"Okay. well today was the worst day ever." and she proceeded to tell him of her day including the scout business not caring anymore.  
  
"Serena that's awful I can't believe they would do something like that to you. You know what you were right and they were wrong. Your Sailor Moon not them, no one can take you place." Tuxedo Mask replied then transformed back into Darien again.  
  
"I know I just can't help but think what if they're right about me. God I just need to get away from it all. I don't want to deal with this anymore. Raye thinks she can take my place with everything. I guess it was a good thing I didn't tell them about last night."  
  
"Serena they are not right about you. I believe that you can prove them wrong anytime you want; you just need to apply yourself. Raye can't take your place as Princess you're the Princess, MY Princess. As for getting away do you really mean that?" Darien asked as a plan formulated in his head.  
  
"Yes, if I had somewhere to go then I would leave everything including my family since they don't seem to care all they do is yell at me." Serena replied.  
  
"Okay, well why don't you come with me.? I'm leaving Tokyo tomorrow and the only one who knows is Andrew." Darien asked.  
  
"What? When? Where? For how long? Why didn't you tell anyone?" *Whack* Serena replied and smacked him in the head.  
  
"Oww what was that for?" Darien asked.  
  
"You were going to leave without even saying goodbye. now answer my questions." Serena answered  
  
"Okay. I'm leaving tomorrow to California in the U.S. for quite a while." Darien replied.  
  
"Alright, so why are you going to California?" Serena asked. ~ Why would he want to go there when he could stay here. with me ~  
  
"I'm going to visit my sister there. and she's my only close family. my parents lived in France where I'm from. My sister left about three years ago to study abroad and to learn to. control her. powers."  
  
"What? Your sister is a Sailor Scout too? I didn't know there were more." Serena asked perplexed.  
  
"Well not exactly a scout but close. it's kinda hard to explain because Earth wasn't part of the Silver Millennium sooo she wasn't an actual scout." Darien corrected.  
  
"But she has powers like the scouts and I correct?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, she has all the elemental powers, the powers of all the scouts plus a few other things that we had inherited from our planet."  
  
"What other things did you mean, I mean your from Earth right... and Earth has the elemental powers and that's it right?" Serena asked. 'I mean what else could there be?'  
  
"Uh, lets see quintessence. which is all magic. she also has this power to move her weapons with her mind. You know things like that. and yes we're from Earth and the Earth alone is quite ancient and it's basically raw magic." Darien replied.  
  
"Really, I can't wait to meet you sister them. I hope she can teach me a thing or two." Serena replied smiling slightly.  
  
"So you're going to come with me then?" Darien asked hopeful.  
  
"Yeah, sure why not."  
  
Silence  
  
~ God this is great...maybe I can win her over ~ Darien thought to himself.  
  
"Uh, should I go home and pack all my bags or what?" Serena asked extremely excited. ~ Maybe we can get to know eachother better... and become friends... or more ~ Serena thought.  
  
"Ah. lets see go pack and meet me here and you can spend the night at my place. since no one but me lives there." Darien replied. (AN: NOOOOO stop thinking like that perverts. wait till later on. *wink wink* LOL)  
  
"Okay. so I will go pack leave and I want to leave notes for everyone then should I meet you here or at your place?"  
  
"I can give you directions to my place if you want?"  
  
"Either is fine" Serena replied suddenly very tired.  
  
"Okay then here's the directions to my place." She replied taking out a piece of paper and a pen to write his directions down.  
  
"Thanks. for everything. you helped alot your really sweet you know." Serena replied and kissed him on the cheek then took off running. ~ I can't believe I just kissed him wow ~  
  
"Wow. she just kissed me" Darien whispered into the night then set off to his apartment to call Rosalyn. ~ I can't wait till Rosalyn hears I'm going to bring a surprise. ~ He thought grinning to himself.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New Life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address: ladyearth16@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Darien's POV  
  
I walked the rest of the way to my apartment building in silence. I went into elevator and pressed the button for floor 15. ~ I still can't believe she kissed me. granted, it was a kiss on the cheek. but still a kiss. ~  
  
Bing. The elevator stopped and I walked down the hall and to door room number 246. I pulled out my keys and inserted the keys into the look and turned. I opened my door and walked in took off my shoes and sighed loudly.  
  
"I need to call Rosalyn" I picked up the phone and quickly dialed her cell.  
  
Ring. Ring. Ring. ~ Why isn't she answering its only 6pm ~ Darien thought. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
  
"Hello. Christina here and this better be a fucking emergency." The voice was clearly groggy and a little pissed off.  
  
"Hey Rosalyn. Christina it's me Darien. uh oops I mean Endymion," Darien replied very excited.  
  
"What the fuc-Endymion. It's 3am in the freaking morning. what do you want." Her voice was getting dangerously low and the last word was said with a growl.  
  
"Well. uh. yeah. so." Darien stuttered in response.  
  
Darien noticed that the voice of Rosalyn took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.  
  
"Okay. Endymion. I'm wide-awake now. what's going on do you need me there? Has there been a major attack there? What's going on? Is there a change of plans or something?" Rosalyn asked suddenly worried and suspicious.  
  
"No Chris. nothing like that. but there has been a change in plans." Darien replied.  
  
"A change how. Endy?" She asked.  
  
"Well, first off I'm bringing a surprise." Darien replied  
  
"REALLY NOW a surprise. one for you or me?" She asked very suspicious all a sudden.  
  
"It's really for me but you'll be surprised for sure. By the way are you sure you have enough room for me?"  
  
"Yeah. I have enough room for 3 house guests right now. it is a 3 bedroom apartment after all."  
  
"You have a 6 bedroom apartment?" Darien asked overwhelmed. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"You so wish. modeling is going well for me thank you very much." She replied.  
  
"You soo suck this is not fair I have a 2 bedroom apartment here in Tokyo and you have a 3-bedroom apartment in California."  
  
"Yeah, well, this entire building is filled with models so everyone pretty much has the same amount of space. *Laughs* which is a lot of space besides Tokyo is packed with people so I'm guessing there's not a lot of space."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say sis." He laughed. "All I can say is get ready for my surprise."  
  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow. Love you lots. bye" Rosalyn said to him.  
  
"I love you too. Bye." Darien replied  
  
Serena's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the silent place I called home, no one was around I walked towards the fridge to take some food for the road. I looked up and I saw a note by my mom.  
  
Serena-  
You father and I are going away for the weekend and we're taking Sammy with us. There's some food in the fridge we'll call later.  
  
Mom & Dad  
  
P.S. Try not to burn the house down  
  
God not even my parent's want me around they left to probably get away from me. But at lease Sammy is gone. younger brother's suck. So I'm not the best student in the world like Amy. I know these things but I also don't really try so, I'm not sure if I could be a good student.  
  
Well, good-bye to them all it doesn't matter anymore, I'm leaving here anyways. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I got out some of my moon stationary and started to write them all letters for each of them. One for mom, dad, and Sammy followed by four separate letters for the scouts.  
  
Then I started to pack all my clothes into my large suitcase with all my really special possessions. I sat there looking at all my memories and I felt nothing. 'I need to get out of here and back to Darien's apartment. I'll just take what I have here and buy more clothes in California because they might come back and stop me. any of them especially the scouts they might result to force.  
  
I don't really want to do battle with them, our scout powers were not made for us to turn on eachother. ~ We can pretty much destroy the Earth with our own powers but that's with my use of the silver crystal as well. so people have no real need to worry since I have no intention to destroy Earth and we... or I prefer to protect it. ~  
  
I better get out of here. Amy might figure out that I'm leaving since she is the brain of the operation. Now that I think about it I REALLY need to get the HELL out of here.  
  
DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG.  
  
"OH SHIT!" I whispered loudly. I walked over towards the door to check the peephole. I saw Amy at the door with the rest of the scouts off to the side.  
  
"SERENA ARE YOU HOME!" I head Amy yell.  
  
"This is just what I need. How do I get out of here without them noticing?" I looked around me to find an escape. ~ Hmmm *closes eyes* my. room. MY ROOM'S. window. MY ROOM'S WINDOW there we go. ~  
  
Outside's POV  
  
"Guys I can sense someone IS in the house but I can't get a read on who it is." I heard Raye state to the others.  
  
"Raye, I thought you could sense who's in the house. You use to be able to do it before." Lita replied to Raye confused.  
  
"I could before. but I can't sense who that person is. I do know that it's a SHE and that she's part of the Parker family. I think. Other then that I sense nothing else. which is extremely odd." Raye replied.  
  
"Do you think its Serena. that's inside the house?" asked Lita.  
  
"I don't know I can sense something very interesting. this person like I said before is part of the Parker family but she is extremely powerful if she can block me out." Raye replied.  
  
"Let's try the door bell again. See if she answers." Mina volunteered.  
  
DING-DONG. DING-DONG. DING-DONG.  
  
Serena's POV inside  
  
~ Goddess why won't they just leave already? ~ I thought as the doorbell rung again and again. I heard their entire conversation since they talk incredibly loud. I turned and walked upstairs and decided to change. it was getting darker so I could easily hide when I leave. if they are still here that is. I pulled out some black leather pants and a black tank top and outfit my OLDER brother sent me from California.  
  
~ My Goddess Nick hasn't sent me a letter in like two months! He probably moved again with his stupid modeling company. ~ *rolls eyes* ~ oh well I'll send him an email since THAT hasn't changed in a while. and neither has mine. ~ I thought as I put the last of my outfit on the boots. *Smiles* MY FAVORITE high heel boots. (AN: I know that Serena has no older brother in the series but it fit with my story so work with me)  
  
Nick also got them for me last Christmas when he came home. After fighting in high heel boots as Sailor Moon high heels never bothered me much. I took Darien's directions out of the pockets of my jeans and into my leather pants back pockets.  
  
I walked down stairs one last time to check if they were still down at the door. I looked out of the peephole and saw all four scouts practically camped outside. Raye was still trying to sense who I am. I guess I changed in to the princess to a point that my aura wasn't even the same anymore.  
  
I went back upstairs and grabbed my suitcase and jumped out of the window and on to a high building. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I reached the park. Then I took Darien's directions out of my pockets and jumped down from the rooftop and walked the rest of the way to Darien's apartment.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :: 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New Life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address: ladyearth16@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 4  
  
Hey People- So I got chapter 3 done and decided to start Chapter 4 this is going to be mainly about Serena and Darien at his apartment I will probably through in other surprises as well. Anyways, please review me. and let me know what you think about this. Thanks very much. Also thanks to all who have been reviewing me it means so very much to me. Btw. this chapter is might reflect the Anita Blake world but I hope I've changed it enough so that my story won't get kicked off.  
  
Love,  
  
Callista  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Ding-dong. Ding-Dong. Darien ran from the extra bedroom and towards the door. He checked himself in the mirror by the door then took a deep breath looks toward the clock, it states 8pm. Mumbles about time and opened the door, 'I hope she likes her temporary room'  
  
"Hey Serena." Mouth dry all of a sudden. "C-come on in." Darien stuttered slightly.  
  
"Darien thanks again for doing this, this means a lot to me you have no idea." Serena replied as she walked into the house. 'Wow he looks incredibly hot, wait what am I thinking?'  
  
"No problem I would do anything for MY princess, here let me get you bag." Darien smiled at her slightly then, he got a good look at her outfit. 'Wow, she looks so hot if possible more then usual' Darien led her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. An awkward silence followed then Serena started.  
  
"OH, I almost forgot I have to tell you what happened at my house when I was packing." Serena replied then started to relay the events leading up to now.  
  
"Wow, do you think they are still at your house?" Darien asked.  
  
"Probably. Raye's probably still trying to figure if that was me in the house or not. you know she stubborn as hell." Serena commented.  
  
"So you snuck out?" Darien asked 'Where did she get those clothes, why hasn't she ever decided to wear that for me. eh before. now that is.' *mental blush*  
  
"Yep, I put on all black and I left using some of Sailor Moon's abilities by jumping from building to building," Serena replied.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking where did you get that outfit?" Darien asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"N-no I don't mind you asking. *Blushes* I got it from my older brother. He's a big model in some company and he visits from time to time, brings me the latest stuff or sends it in."  
  
"Really, a model for what company" he asked with interest. 'I wonder if he is in the same company as Rosalyn'  
  
"You know what I have no idea. Last I heard he was in California. I haven't heard from him in months, I get emails every few weeks. I haven't really heard anything for about 3 or 4 months, he could be in Europe for all I know."  
  
"So are you sure you want to do this. I mean I plan to stay with Rosalyn in California for a few months then we'll be traveling all over the world for one or two years, with the modeling company.  
  
*Blushes* I'm probably going to have to model and if you come you probably will too."  
  
"Yes I really want to do this but I don't want them to find me until I'm ready. I want to prove them all wrong. I know I can do it but I need to get out of here and away from their negative feelings towards me. As for modeling. I don't know. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do. that. I'll do something else for them or. something." 'Did he blush earlier or is it just me?'  
  
"Serena, I'm sure you can do the modeling thing it's just a pain in the ass to deal with. You can do anything you put your mind to. I mean come on you deal with the supernatural plus all the Nega warriors' everyday and still manage school, and family. Most girls I know wouldn't be able to handle it. you know. that kind of pressure.  
  
"Thanks Darien it means a lot to me that you think that. I'm still not sure about the modeling thing though; we'll have to see when we get there. If I get asked to model then I'll have to really think about it but I highly doubt it."  
  
"Serena I'm sure you'll get asked... but the only problem is well uh." Darien started as he stood and circled Serena.  
  
"WHAT? What is it"  
  
"Well, please don't take this the wrong way but your style is... uh easy to recognize." Darien stated as he gestured towards her hair. "Meatball head. I'm pretty sure that if the girls saw you in some big fashion magazine they will come to get you."  
  
"Well. I think that we should change our looks then. because I'm pretty sure that they will recognize you on site and you never know, they might link me to you."  
  
"How will they link me to you?" Darien asked.  
  
"I mean come on. I go missing and the next day you leave besides, what about Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon takes off then Tuxedo Mask disappears Hint. Hint. Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask. Serena and Darien."  
  
*Grimaces*. "All right you've made you point. Rosalyn can help us in the makeover department. Besides, like I said before she has the power of quintessence. all magic. she might be able to teach us how to do a personal glamour."  
  
"What's a personal glamour?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
*Raises an eyebrow* "A personal glamour basic magic. It helps you change you appearance. You can do small changes like your eye color for instance or big changes like your hair color or giving yourself a tan."  
  
"Ooooh how would you like me as a brunette with hazel eyes?" Serena asked excited.  
  
"How would you like me as a blonde?" Darien replies and Serena looks at him. *Raises an eyebrow*  
  
"Perhaps brown hair with. No I'll go blonde with green eyes." He states sarcastically. "Naw, I'll just change my eye color and a few of my facial features."  
  
"Point taken. I think I'll stay the same except my eyes and my hairstyle. Ooh can I change my body type?" Serena asked excited.  
  
"You mean go from curvy to extremely curvy. or like." *Blushes* "Like. a size 36A to a 36C cup?"  
  
*Blushes* "Yeah I guess. you know like plastic surgery without the surgery right?"  
  
"Well, you can try to change your shape err... your body shape and most can do it but it's a wasted effort on others who can do a glamour. Plus cameras can't take too much magic, it will come out as a blur."  
  
"Oooh cool." Serena states excited. "But would that happen if we use glamour on our hair and eyes?"  
  
"Well, to not waste energy we should use contacts for our eyes and the use of glamour added to some of our features won't affect the camera, besides Rosalyn does it all the time,"  
  
"Yeah, some shapeshifters that are high in rank, they can sculpt their body at will, also some fey can do a very good personal glamour." Replied Darien.  
  
"Shapeshifters as in like werewolves. and. did you say fey like as in fairies. I thought they didn't exist?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, werewolves, wererats, wereleopards, Etc." Darien started.  
  
"Wait, do you mean they dooo exist!!!" Serena exclaimed  
  
"You mean to tell me that after all the fighting as Sailor Moon you don't believe that anything is possible." Darien Explained.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I believe that anything is possible but. how come we haven't seen any shapeshifters?" Serena asked.  
  
"Most people can't sense shapeshifters so most can't tell the difference from. human to shapeshifters or even vampires, since most play humans." Darien continued to explain.  
  
"What, so vampires exist too. why haven't we heard about them here in Japan and how do you know about these things?" Serena asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Vampires exist every but in the USA and they are one of the few countries that at least semi acknowledge them." Darien answered.  
  
"So Japan doesn't acknowledge them, what other countries besides the USA does?" Serena continued.  
  
"Well. France acknowledges them but they haven't really taken the steps as the US has. How else do you think that we have managed to fight these monsters without being shot, I think that since we exist, people just assume that vampires, shapeshifters and others are just a form of us."  
  
"How do you know so much about these things?"  
  
"Ehh well Rosalyn lives in California and they are very liberal compared to other states. Also, we were born in France and left when we were pretty young."  
  
"Really how old were you guys?" Serena asked. 'I hope he opens up I really want to get to know him.'  
  
"I was 16 when I left France to move here to study. Rosalyn was lets see she's 18 now and she left about 3 years ago so I guess she was 15 when she left."  
  
"YOUR!!! From FRANCE. where's you accent?" Serena asked.  
  
"Well, it's been 4 years since I've been there soo that's why my accent is kinda undetectable."  
  
"Okay." Serena answered smiling towards him.  
  
Darien looks up towards the mantel and looks at the clock. It reads 11pm 'man time sure fly's whenever I'm with her.'  
  
"Serena, it's getting kinda late. how about a tour of the apartment and I'll show you your room. I've already packed and sent most of my stuff to St. Louis so there's not much here except furniture and the T.V that's about it."  
  
"Sure, that sounds great and that explains why there's like no pictures or anything in here."  
  
'Uhh O-okay let her think that's why' Darien thought.  
  
Christina/Rosalyn's POV  
  
I walked slowly towards the Gates at St. Louis airport. 'Man this place is packed, I'm so happy I'm not here to fly out of town again' I'm here to pick up my brother, Endymion in a flight from Japan.  
  
'Goddess I really hate airports. Endy should have just taken the jet onto a privet airfield' I looked up at the monitor to find the gate and to make sure it's on time.  
  
'Gate 42 Tokyo to St. Louis is on time, thank Goodness.' I started towards Endy gate and thought. 'I lost the press Thank you' I had to put on quite a heavy glamour to change my appearance to lose them for sure.  
  
I can't believe I had to put on this heavy glamour just to get though the sea of media.' Someone leaked that I was headed towards the airport. 'Thank goddess no knew which airport I was headed too or better yet the fact that I was a master at a personal glamour.'  
  
Oh By the way I'm Christina Haley well, that's one of my aliases. My real name is Rosalyn Shields; my actual title is Princess Rosalyn Christina Shields III of the Earth Kingdom. My brother Endymion Darien Shields II Prince of the Earth Kingdom is the masked hero Tuxedo Mask in Tokyo, Japan. He just recently received his memories of the past like a couple of nights ago. it's about a year after I did but Pluto told me, not to say anything.  
  
'Thank goodness for this glamour or I would be hounded by the press forever. I use it all the time for various of different reasons; different looks and to avoid the press.' I looked at my watch and made a left towards gates 40 though 45 and started to walk at a faster pace. 'I hope I make it before the plane gets in.  
  
Normally, I have long black hair that's so black it looks like the time of midnight. My hair also has pure silver streaks woven all around my head and believe it or not it's all natural. My eyes are a midnight blue color that changes to different shades of blue accordingly to my moods.  
  
Now, with the glamour my hair is a deep rich red. It's a bit outrageous but completely human, as for my eyes they are a bright green. A glamour is magic to help change you appearance, it's one of the most basic type of magic. I actually look like I could be at least part fey but that's just with this glamour look.  
  
For me personally both styles made me look like I have non-human beauty but I'm classified a human. 'I guess you can say I'm human. I mean I'm more from the Earth then everyone else is.' I took a look around 'humph. I really dislike the press they are quite annoying.'  
  
I saw the gate and I sat down at the nearest bench to wait for the plane to come in since so far it was on time. So I've had a few offers of marriage but the Earth and my brother must consent to the offer. Majority of the monsters know about our family line and want to be apart of it.  
  
My brother understands that I want to marry for love... and if he's a Prince then so be it. I won't marry just for power and stasis and I will be in the court with or without the marriage, the marriage will just help my rank.  
  
This is why I'm here in California; I came to think things out. Then I got "discovered" by some talent agent who suggested the modeling gig. I took it for the extra cash but I've become pretty famous, so I make use of the glamour so I can get other jobs.  
  
The only problem is that if I work someplace with people with some sort of powers. such as vampires, shapeshifters or even animators. They can sense magic and some can tell that I'm not exactly human, but I've gotten pretty good at hiding what I am and that I have magical talent. Someday I'm good at it some days I'm not, it comes and goes.  
  
'I can't wait to see Endy all grown up... he probably wont recognize me in this glamour... but he will sense me that much is for sure. I think I will take off this glamour as soon as the flight lands. and I see him.' I looked around for one thing mainly and that was the press. The last thing I needed was the press to say I was having a long distance romance with Endy.  
  
"Flight 42 Tokyo to St. Louis coming in" I heard the over speaker say jerking me out of my memories.  
  
'Thank Goddess the press had me classified me as human; otherwise, they would-of sent the press with magical abilities and would know if I was using magic on them.' I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a black turtleneck tank top. and a black leather skirt.  
  
I can say that with this sidhe scarlet hair and green eyes I knew I looked hot. I didn't change around my facial features like some lycanthropes can but I already have high cheekbones and tan skin that I knew it looked great. With the glamour I made me whiter then my normal tan so I looked more exotic. People at night think vampire but I'm not. obviously since it's currently 4:30pm. on Friday.  
  
"Excuse me Miss." 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A New life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address: ladyearth16@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 5  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yes." Rosalyn turned to see a young man about 20 years old with sky blue eyes, instantly she spotted the fact that he wasn't exactly human. He had on a black see-through fishnet shirt with black tight leather pants. that are so tight you can tell there was nothing but him underneath.  
  
"Hello there I'm Michael. I'm a reporter for the San Diego Times... and you are?" I raised an eyebrow at him. (AN: I know there's no San Diego times but bare with me)  
  
"Rosalyn. Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I'm looking for Ms. Christina Haley, I heard they were rumors that she was picking up a new boy toy. Have you seen her around?" He continued staring at me suggestively.  
  
"Well. I would have to say that I haven't seen her around, why did they decide to send someone with magical talent she's not known as anything on the metaphysical level?" I stated sarcastically.  
  
"I just happen to believe that everyone has at least some sort of magical talent." Again the suggestiveness was completely audible.  
  
"Why are you asking me about Christina Haley? I don't follow models."  
  
"You don't look human. What exactly are you?" His suggestive voice kinda died down and he talked like he had a purpose.  
  
My eyes narrowed at that non-human comment and I felt my anger stirring and I'm not pleasant in any shape or form when I'm angry. I saw in his eyes he could sense me getting angry. or should I say smell it.  
  
"Well, you don't exactly ring human either. you just scream non." I was cut off by the intercom.  
  
"FIGHT 42 Tokyo to San Diego in."  
  
"Well, that's me got to jet. sorry we couldn't talk more but yeah... I have to go pick someone up... Nice meeting you... Michael right?"  
  
"Yeah... well..." he took out a card and after writing in the back then he handed it to me. "Here this is the newspaper's number and my personal number."  
  
"Thanks, I think..." then I walked off with the card in my hand.  
  
Darien and Serena's POV  
  
Arriving early to get another ticket on the same flight they were waiting and after a lot of discussion they walked away with two first class tickets in the same flight. They walked into the first class apartments and found it completely empty and sat down next to each other.  
  
"Darien?" Serena said softly at the sleeping figure next to her. The flight was around 12 hours long so sleeping was a normal thing. If she wasn't so excited about the upcoming adventure she would be asleep as well.  
  
"Hmmm?" Darien replied eye's still shut and half asleep.  
  
"Do you think she'll like me?" She asked.  
  
"Who?" Darien mumbled still half asleep. "Sere you should go to sleep."  
  
"Your sister, do you think she'll like me? I can't sleep I'm too excited."  
  
"Of course she'll like you, what person wouldn't?" Darien said while quickly going back into a deep sleep.  
  
"You." Serena said softly staring at him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Nothing, Darien, nothing," she said settling into her seat.  
  
"Okay." Darien sighed and settled into his seat. As Serena fell slowly asleep she moved herself into a position that landed the majority of her body against Darien's.  
  
Rosalyn's POV in the Airport  
  
I watched the plane come down and park and I watched all the people get out... then I felt eyes on me, I turned and there was some guy smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the people coming out of the plane.  
  
Then I felt him coming and I looked around and gradually dropped my glamour, so people would point and such as I move though the crowd. The black streaks in hair gradually became wider instead of the ruby red my hair became black.  
  
I was gradually putting blue into my green eyes until they were pure midnight blue. Then where the streaks were my black hair was getting lighter and lighter till they turned silver. I turned back into Christina Haley, model extreme if I hadn't been discovered in my true form life wouldn't be so complicated.  
  
"Rosalyn?" a voice said. I turned and there was my brother Endy.  
  
"Endy! OH MY GOD!" I screamed and ran into his arms.  
  
"ROSALYN! It's so great to see you. OH MY GOODNESS I've missed you soo much."  
  
"I missed you too." I looked around and I saw a girl. standing next to my brother. "Who's your friend?" ~ Let me guess it's his surprise ~  
  
"Oh this is my surprise this is Serenity Parker." He replied.  
  
"Serenity Parker. from your letters?" I asked. ~ So this is the girl he's practically in love with ~  
  
"ROSALYN." he replied dramatically.  
  
"Sorry. Rosalyn, pleased to meet you. you can call me Rose. or Chris. for Christina." I told Serenity.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rosalyn. call me Serena for now but we'll talk more at your place right?" She asked as I nodded.  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
"Go get your guy's baggage and I'll be right back."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::  
  
Sorry this is so short but I figured I would get this out to you guys ASAP so I'll try to make the next one longer. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A New life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address: ladyearth16@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 6  
  
Hello-  
  
So now that I seem to have more then 2 people conversing at a time I think I'm going to attempt to write this entire chapter in 3rd person. Wish me some luck. Anyways so I have a break of some kind in school so I've decided to pretty much screw everything... *mumbles sleep* and try to get a chapter out. I'm not sure where I'm going with this so just follow along and if you want email me for any ideas or things you want to see happen.  
  
Btw... Darien and Rosalyn's parents died in France and they didn't know about them being the from the Earth royal family, Rosalyn just happened to find this out long before Darien. When Darien found out he also found out that Serena was the princess but they still don't know that they are suppose to be together. I pretty sure that answers any lingering question's. So read, relax and review please.  
  
PS I'm going to refer Rosalyn to Christina from now on. *Sigh* I just realized how confusing this can be for people, damn I wish I hadn't made it so confusing. Okay so in this chapter Darien and Serena become models so they are going to just change part of their name probably last names. I'll explain the names later in the chapter and why they ended up being as they were.  
  
Callista  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Sorry... Rosalyn, pleased to meet you... you can call me Rose... or Chris... for Christina." I told Serenity.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Rosalyn... call me Serena for now but we'll talk more at your place right?" She asked as I nodded.  
  
"Pleasure."  
  
"Go get your guy's baggage and I'll be right back."  
  
"OH MY GOD THERE'S CHRISTINA HALEY!" a nearby girl screamed as Rosalyn directed Darien and Serena to grab their bags. Rosalyn quickly turned around to be surrounded by fans.  
  
Rosalyn never quite understood why she had so many fans when she wasn't an actress but a model. She felt herself become her alter ego Christina Haley and all of her habits appeared as she smiled at the teenage girls that surrounded her. Since she was wearing a black turtleneck tank top and black leather skirt in the back of her mind she knew that if the press showed up that Michael might be around and he already know what she was wearing as Rosalyn.  
  
Starting to sign autographs as asked and smiled as she was photographed she started to pour out a small glamour and put silver glint to both the turtleneck and leather skirt. It's just different enough that he might not notice as much. She picked up her cell phone out of her cleavage (AN: Hey that's where I put my cell phone when I have no pockets) and called for the car as she continued to sign random pieces of paper that was put in front of her.  
  
Darien and Serena watched from afar as they picked up their bags; Rosalyn or rather Christina Haley being surrounded by fans and press.  
  
"So your sister is THE Christina Haley..." Serena said softly to Darien and he nodded.  
  
"Guys, the limo will be out in front in 5 minuets get in and I'll be right there," she stated meeting Darien's eyes. She knew from past experiences that if she had stated their names they would be headline news and she had a feeling that it wouldn't be a good thing. He nodded sharply once and took Serena by the hand and left just as the photographers arrived.  
  
"Hello Ms. Haley I'm Michael a reporter for the San Diego Times... Will you answer a few questions for tonight's news?" He asked Christina as other reporters filed in after him.  
  
'Damn he appeared out of no where,' Christina thought as she smiled sweetly and nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll answer a few questions and then I've got to go I have some appointments to attend to," Christina replied voice deeper then it was as Rosalyn.  
  
"There's rumors going around that you are here to pick up your new boyfriend, is this true?" Michael asked shoving a microphone in her face as the camera rolled.  
  
"No that's incorrect I'm not here to pick up my new boyfriend, I'm still single I'm just picking up my brother." Christina stated shortly.  
  
"Older or younger brother? I'm sure all the ladies here would like to know if he's legal? Especially if he's a handsome as you are beautiful." Michael asked.  
  
"He's my older brother so yes that would totally make him legal since I'm barely in my early twenties."  
  
"Is he single then?" A fan screamed.  
  
"Guys, you haven't even seen him yet but yes he's single as far as I know but I haven't seen him in years."  
  
"Is your brother here to stay or just visiting?" Another reported asked.  
  
"He plans to stay with me until I finish this year's modeling contract," she replied.  
  
"Are you going to stop modeling?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, I just don't plan to be traveling and not maintaining a home, I wish to work closer to home."  
  
"Where is this new home?"  
  
"We're not sure yet, probably some place that catches our fancy."  
  
"So no plans to stay in California?"  
  
"Probably not, since I'm not a US citizen we'll probably be moving back to my home country."  
  
"And your home country is?"  
  
"Not anywhere near the US," she replied smirking at the reported with her back to the camera.  
  
"Any preferences to where you'll be moving if not to your home country?"  
  
"Some place with Coffee," Christina replied smiling at the camera as the audience laughed.  
  
"Does your brother have a name or stage name for that matter?" Michael continued to ask.  
  
"No comment." Christina stated and started to move away from the camera and walk out.  
  
"Ms. Haley will your brother be joining the modeling business?" Michael shot off as his closing question.  
  
"Yes." Christina stated and walked out of the airport and into the waiting limo.  
  
IN THE LIMO  
  
"Christina, you never said that the airport would become a media circus. What if Serena and I were recognized?" Darien stated directing the last question towards his sister sitting next to Serena in the very big limo.  
  
"I also didn't say that it wouldn't either brother, I figured you didn't want to recognized so I told you to go directly to the car otherwise you would have been photographed and it would have been headline news." Christina looked towards Serena as she snapped at her brother playfully.  
  
"It was just very unexpected."  
  
"I'll bet. I didn't really expect people to recognize me so fast."  
  
"You're a famous model. What did you expect?" Darien replied teasingly.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything Serena but why exactly are you here? I thought Darien was coming here alone?" Christina asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well, Christina to put it simply I ran away from home and Darien invited me to come here," Serena responded settling into the limo seat. Christina looked directly in Darien's eyes and mutely said explain.  
  
"Well, Chris, Serena here is the lovely Sailor Moon back in Tokyo and the sought after Moon Princess." Darien stated as Christina's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
'Sailor Moon is the Moon Princess Serenity and Endymion's mate' Christina thought to herself as she continued to stare in shock and could only nod her head to signal them to continue.  
  
"I had a really bad situation back home with the other Sailor Scouts and my family that I felt the need to get away from it all." Serena explained more looking down at the limo floor.  
  
'You can tell that she has been deeply hurt by all those she held dear' Christina thought as she looked at her profile. Darien intently put a protective arm around her shoulders and gave her a soft hug.  
  
"Serena just wants a new life a different life away from scout business in Tokyo," Darien continued for her as she stopped.  
  
"I can understand that and you will be entering quite a new life here in sunny California especially if you wish to model. Generally you don't see many Nega monsters here in California instead you've got other monsters to deal with."  
  
"Darien explained a bit to me before we arrived here."  
  
"Good. Also to let you know we do a lot of tours in this business so there's a possibility that we might be in Tokyo some point in time, these things get scheduled without informing the models weeks before we have to go. This is assuming that you both want to join the company."  
  
"Yes. As I stated or Darien stated I want a new life and this seems to be the best way to do it. I want to prove to everyone and myself that I'm not who or what they think I am. As for going back to Tokyo I guess I'll just have to prepare for that." Serena replied slowly as she settled more securely into Darien's arms.  
  
'They don't question why they are so comfortable in eachothers arms for some reason. Darien wrote to me before that Serena hated him and now the sudden change. I always thought that there was more to their relationship then meets the eye or perhaps they were just to blind to see it. I suppose that royal alter egos are taking more then they could have imagined or perhaps there's a new connection that he hasn't had time to tell me about.' Christina thought as she watched all of her guest's actions.  
  
"We do have one more problem Chris," Darien commented and Christina nodded for him to continue. "Well, just in case the other scouts look for her shouldn't we change her appearance. I mean I can recognize her style anywhere which mean the scouts probably can too especially if she's going to be in magazines."  
  
"Yes, I do see your point. Serena how far are you willing to take to make sure you are not recognizable? I can teach you to use a glamour but you still need to change some of you appearance mortally so that all pictures don't show up as blurs."  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, I want to get as close to you normal form as possible without using magic so perhaps cutting your hair?" Christina made it a question but at Darien's shocked face continued. "Or at least style it different."  
  
"I'll cut my hair as far as up to my lower back and that's it." Serena stated.  
  
"Okay, and contacts for your eyes? Perhaps green?" Christina asked.  
  
"Hmm well can I just change my style I mean the scouts would never expect me to be modeling as they stated before I left they don't think very highly of me. What about Darien is he going to change at all?"  
  
"Darien?" Christina made it a question.  
  
"Well I'm not sure since I suck at a personal glamour for some unknown reason. Does the press know I'm your brother?"  
  
"They know I was here to pick up my brother but I'm not sure if they know it was you. Also your glamour problem are probably because you've never had to hide even in the past."  
  
"Should I change my name as well? I don't know, I don't think Darien Haley sounds right. Or Endymion Haley for that matter."  
  
Christina started laughing "No I don't suppose that you need to change your name to end with Haley since the press will assume that whatever comes out is a stage name but Serena's must change without a doubt."  
  
"Well, I have no idea what I could use as a stage name I mean generally all of my friends call me Serena or Sere and know my actual name is Serenity Parker."  
  
"That's true, back in Tokyo we had no real need to hide."  
  
"Oh, really?" Christina replied sarcastically.  
  
"Aside from our alter egos" Darien replied defensively.  
  
"Christina Haley is only one of my alter egos but here in California and in my home of models Rosalyn doesn't really exist."  
  
"Why is that?" Serena asked generally courious.  
  
"Because I don't want the press to find out that my real name is Rosalyn Shields, I don't need that kind of exposure. Our family history is quite a page-turner so now I do suggest that you at least change your last name if you don't want to be name... heir-" She directed towards the now very pale Darien.  
  
"Rosalyn! I don't want to drag up the past," Darien cut her off quickly as she glared at him clearly pissed.  
  
"Whatever, Darien but you need a new name if you don't want our past to be dragged in the lime-light."  
  
"All of that past is under Endymion Shields not Darien Shields. So can't I keep my name besides I don't want to change anything about me."  
  
"That Michael guy he's a reporter that's met Rosalyn Shields I don't want the link to appear so that he can blow all of our covers."  
  
"Speaking of the past. I have a brother and I believe that they are the same soul different body from the Silver Millennium." Serena stated softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My brother Nick, I think that he's the same brother I had in the Silver Millennium un-awakened."  
  
"Nick as in Nicholas Parker?" Christina asked suddenly becoming slightly pale.  
  
"Yes. I believe he's a model as well."  
  
Christina closed her eyes, nodded and tried to think up of a way to change the subject. Nicholas Parker was one of the most arrogant men she has ever met and has been paired with multiple times in the tabloids. Nicholas was a fellow model in United International and lived in the same apartment complex. They didn't like eachother at all it seemed he was there just to annoy her in every possible manner while she continued to shoot him down at every opportune moment.  
  
"Yes. I've met him... but back to the important matter at hand; new names."  
  
"How about some thing that hints to our alter egos in Tokyo?" Serena asked to break up the tension that appeared.  
  
'So Nicholas has finally found a girl that doesn't fawn over his ever movement. I saw the way she paled when he was mentioned she must be the model I always seem to find his name paired with whenever I'm on the net. Yes the hottest new modeling duo...'  
  
"Like what?" Christina asked Serena ignoring her brother who was quite obviously trying to get her attention.  
  
"Nicholas? As in the guy you're always paired with... whom you always referred to in your letters as-"  
  
"Yes and if we hadn't seemed to attract so much publicity much to both of our dismay we wouldn't see eachother as often. Now can we please change this subject back to your new names?"  
  
'You can tell they are brother and sister' Serena thought as she continued to follow the strange convo they had before and then plunged onwards to her point.  
  
"Well, something like Serena Moon or Serenity Moon and Darien Mask or Endymion Mask." Serena continued while Darien wore a smirk for his sister's eyes-only as she glared at him before responding to her suggestion.  
  
"I don't know. You guys need to remember that you will be referred to these names at all times so I doubt you would want to be called Serenity or Endymion all the time. Plus these aren't very common names anywhere so you might be traced back." Christina responded.  
  
"That's very true. I wish that the press was as stupid as they look right now." Darien stated letting out a long sigh.  
  
Christina sat there and held a very amused smirk and stated "Well all do dear brother, we all do."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll be Serena Moon then... and since I plan to look nothing like I do now it shouldn't be a problem." Serena stated firmly and smiled at Christina with appreciation. Christina returned the smile to Serena and understood that she was thankful for taking her in unexpectedly by Darien's invitation when he clearly didn't ask.  
  
"Darien Mask? Why do I need another Alter Ego again?" Darien complained slightly and was met with a death glare from Christina who looked ready to pounce and kill.  
  
"Darien I'm luck that I've managed to keep the fact that I'm from France a secret but they know that I have a brother. I had to tell them or you would have been my latest 'love interest' in the tabloids." Christina stated and met Darien's disgusted with her own.  
  
"Okay, so Darien Mask it is."  
  
"Alright so I'm having the limo take us to my apartment and then onwards to go shopping for the latest styles. Plus we need to cut your hair," Christina stated finally towards Serena.  
  
And that's it for now... and this is probably my longest chapter in a while but I'll try to pop out another chapter in the near future. Any questions or requests that you want to happen in the near future just review me or email me and I'll try to answer and put what you like. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A New life  
  
Author: Callista NicTeryn  
  
Email Address:   
  
Rated: PG-13 for bad language  
  
Part: Chapter 7

Hey People-

Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write a new chapter but sadly I have been extremely busy and kinda at a writer's block. I've been working on one of my other stories as well and I'm kinda at a writer's block there.

Anyways so I thought I would try to write a new chapter before I move but it didn't quite work out as planned. Since I recently graduated from high school I currently moved from California to New Mexico so I've been extremely busy packing, unpacking, plus the school stuff.

Okay while writing this chapter I somehow managed to screw up the time line a bit. In the series I believe Serena was 16 during the 1st season or at least I think she was. Since this takes place during the 1st season Serena should be 16 but in order for certain things to happen I have to increase Serena's age. Sorry about that but sadly if Serena's parents get a whiff that she had help running away and she's a minor then I would imagine that kidnapping chargers would be filed so I figure the thing to do would be up her age.

So for purposes of this story Serena is in fact about two weeks from her 18th birthday as well as the Scouts are around 18 as well give or take a few months. Serena's older brother Nick is in fact 21, Christina is 20 and Darien is 22. Okay I think I covered everything so read and review.

Callista

Scouts POV Back in Tokyo

"What do you suppose happened to Serena? Not that it really matter since she's no longer our leader," Mina asked the rest of the group as the sat in the arcade.

"I'm not sure. Has anyone talked to her parents? I haven't seen her in school?" Amy replied without thinking.

"Who cares, we kicked her out and told her off," Raye replied.

"Raye, if you recall correctly we went to Serena's house to make things at least slightly better. We were practically her only friends and we basically destroyed her."

"So she wasn't there and her parents were out of town, we at least tried." Raye replied.

"Guys, we're just lucky that there haven't been any attacks, we don't know if we can vanquish these "things" without Serena. Besides she wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be." Amy resorted.

"That is true. She's a good friend." Mina agreed with Amy nodding her head a bit.

"We didn't kick her out for those reasons we kicked her out since she was a flake. Se couldn't be relied upon and what if she was late to an attack, then what? People could die from her flakiness. She isn't worthy to be our leader." Raye finally stated thus ending the conversation.

"Where's Lita? Isn't she supposed to be here by now?" Mina suddenly asked out of no where. Each of the girls looked around finally noticing that the scout of Jupiter wasn't among them.

"Sheesh she's really late, later then normal I hope she didn't run into any trouble," Amy finally spoke up saying what each feared.

Andrew sighed and shook his head as he heard parts of the conversation pertaining to Serena. He went to the airport as scheduled to see Darien off but to find Serena with him ticket in hand. Darien told him the basics of what happened and the sad fact that the girls would turn on her so brutally. They didn't' deserve her she's is the most sweet and caring girl anyone could ever met.

RING. RING. Andrew looked around and felt his new cell phone in his apron, a gift from Darien. He looked around again and looked at the caller ID and it was a restricted number. He felt eyes on him as the cell phone continued to ring in his hands.

"Hello?" Andrew asked walking towards the back room while signaling that he would be back shortly to the head waitress.

"Andrew?" Darien asked unsure if he had called at a bad time.

"Oh hey Dare how have you been? How's Serena?" He asked voice lowering as he asked about Serena.

"She's good for the most part, Rosalyn to her on a shopping spree which cheered her up considerably."

"That's good. I have one question though... What about her parents?" Andrew asked concerned

"Truthfully we didn't think that far ahead when she decided to leave with me; although, I think that we will tell her parents once they get back that she's fine and in good care."

"You know they will try to look for her. She's a minor you might be charged with kidnapping"

"She turns 18 in two weeks. I know but will they find her? That's the real question. I doubt anyone can find her if she doesn't want to be found in the first place."

"I suppose this is true. So how are things going with your sister was it great to see her again?" Andrew asked changing subjects.

"It was great, there was media there though so don't be surprised of you read something about Christina Haley's brother coming to town."

"You know I was just about read through some of my usual papers and magazines perhaps I will read about you. Are you still going to be Darien Shields or do you have a new name that I should know about."

"Darien Mask is my new name since they know Christina Haley is Rosalyn's stage name but they have yet to discover her true identity. I doubt they will discover Serena's or mine for that matter."

"How did she manage that? Also how are you going to manage that as well?"

"I suppose our connections in France have something to do with that and I'll have to call in a few favors. Oh and look up Serena Moon as well you'll find someone who looks a bit like our Meatball Head."

"Could you elaborate a little bit about these connections?"

"Sorry but part of the deal to even leave France was not to talk about it. EVER."

"You know that kinda has a mob ring to it or something covert," Andrew replied.

"Covert yes, mob no. Anyways I better be off, we're getting a tour of the city and I have some people to meet. Serena and I have already signed some modeling contract for the rest of to the season."

"Alright Darien I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." Darien said and cut off the line as Andrew stared at the now dead phone and went back to work muttering about Darien and his damn secrets.

Andrew and the girls glanced up as the bells to the door began to ring signaling the arrival of Lita holding four letters in hand. She went straight to the booth which occupied the girls and sat silently for a minuet clearly trying to absorb the recent events.

"Lita, what's wrong?" Amy asked not noticing that Andrew was wiping the same table next to them over again.

"I was on my way over here and I decided to check my mail and see what bills I happen to have. Instead of bills I found these" Lita said as she held up four letters and started to hand out each letter's respected owner.

"They're from Serena," Mina replied in amazement as they each opened their own letter and started to read. Once they finished reading each others letters they sat their in amazement.

"She ran away." Amy spoke mostly to herself for her benefit.

"That sounds like something she would do to act completely irrational and leave. She'll probably still here in Tokyo, this is just a pathetic attempt on trying to get us to take her back or something," Raye replied in a slight rant as she slowly knew that even as she said the words that they weren't true.

"Raye, you know that's not true. We had already stated that we haven't seen her at school, the fact is no one has seen her since the fight."

"Where could she be? Where could she go?" Lita asked.

"Remember at her house how Raye could sense someone in the house but she couldn't tell who it was? I bet it was Serena leaving the house and she managed to block us somehow." Mina suddenly stated.

"As for where she is... no one can be sure since her letters clearly state that her parents don't know where she is as well. Are there any other family members that we know about that she can turn to?" Lita asked.

"I can't think of anyone other than her brother, no." Amy responded.

"Sammy is with her parents so we can rule him out." Mina replied.

"Not Sammy. Serena has another brother an older one, Nick," Amy replied.

"Serena has an older brother?" Lita and Mina asked at the same time.

"Yes, Nicholas Parker he's 21 years old and living in the U.S. on a modeling contract," Amy replied with the information.

"Nick, I believe she mentioned him once I didn't know he was her brother. I just assumed that he was some imaginary boyfriend or something since she never mentioned that she had another brother. Do you think she would go to him?" Raye responded.

"I doubt it, she doesn't know what state he's in and he would surely tell her parents where she was forcing her to come back. No, chances are she's still in Japan since she can't leave the country without a visa of some sort to enter another country." Lita rationalized.

"No she could very well leave the country although it's unlikely but she does a visa to visit other countries since her family goes to visit Nick often," Amy replied.

"Those family vacations she takes almost every year." Mina remembered.

"Before she became Sailor Moon yes she left quite a lot but since she became Sailor Moon she hasn't gone with her family on any vacations since sailor business always interfered." Amy responded sadly.

"She never complained about it either, even though she probably hasn't seen her brother in a year." Raye rationalized while she secretly beat herself up for being a big cause of Serena's disappearance.

Back in San Diego California

As Darien hung up the phone with Andrew he walked back into the apartment building with a slight bounce in his step, the added effect of living again with his sister and the bonus Serena he found himself happier then he's been in years. He walked up the stairs with zeal and collided with Serena as he reached their floor.

"Meatball Head we have to stop meeting like this," Darien joked with a grin on his face.

"Darien, you can't exactly call me Meatball Head anymore," she replied gesturing towards her now mid-length hair. Darien suddenly remembered the reason he went out of the building to call Andrew, Serena was getting her hair cut. He took in her new appearance and ran his figures though the ends of her hair.

"Serena you look great but I'll miss my Meatball Head," Darien replied slightly sad. Serena took in his look and understood what he meant she would miss her "meatballs" as well.

"It'll grow back eventually until then we'll both have to deal with my slightly shorter hair. Come on lets go explore, I haven't gotten Chris to talk about my brother and I want to find him."

"Lets go back and ask her about it, but are you sure your brother wont contact your parents and let them know you're here?"

"No, I doubt he would we're a lot closer then what most people think, and I know he wont tell them until I turn 18 and they can't do anything about it." Serena finally said as they reached the apartment door.

"Are you sure Meatball Head, perhaps you should wait to find him till you turn 18 or at least don't inform him where you're at. You know find out where he is but don't contact him." Darien replied.

"I suppose you are right, I'm at least going to find out where he is you know if he's at least nearby."

"As you wish Milady," Darien replied with a very deep bow offering his arm as gentlemen of the court would do.

"Thank you kind Sir," Serena smiled and accepted the offered arm and they walked back to the apartment.

"Chris?" Darien asked in the apartment and saw no sign of his sister, he glanced at one of the coffee tables and a bunch of magazines were all over it.

The magazines each had Christina Haley headlines and cover pictures of her, the more recent of them had pictures of her in the airport talking to the reporters and signing autographs. Other magazines that also had Christina Haley headlines were also paired with Nicholas Parker. Darien picked up one of the magazine headlines "Romance in the Air" and it showed a picture of Nicholas Parker next to Christina Haley. Serena was looking over Darien's shoulder at the pictures as well as they heard a frustrated scream come from Chris's room.

"Chris, are you okay?" Darien asked loudly. Christina emerged from the room looking extremely pissed off.

"I'm alright I guess, I just got the latest headline from Sets and it's not pretty." Christina replied still looking frustrated.

"What's the headline on or about?" Serena asked.

"Nicholas Parker and Christina Haley is there marriage in the air?" Christina replied with a dangerous look in her eyes.

"WHAT?" Darien asked.

"That's what I said, Sets told me it would be good for both of us if we didn't deny the rumors that we were dating even though we aren't. We can't stand each other for very long. This has gotten out of hand, I don't know where they got their information from but we sure as hell aren't getting married either.

"You got to be kidding me, getting married." Serena mumbled to mostly herself although both occupants in the room heard her.

"Parker and I have had to make some public appearances, not really to give them something to write about but for our jobs. We don't spend any time together our schedule doesn't exactly work, we always seem to miss each other or see each other in passing."

"I wonder how they can think marriage." Darien asked. Christina shrugged and looked at the magazines.

"I hate being parried with Parker especially when it comes with publicity but I guess better him them Michael Sutton, he's such an idiot. At least Parker has a brain, even if he's an arrogant... grrr"

"I'm sorry sis but look at the bright side they'll eventually they'll find something new to write about and you won't have to deal with this." Darien tried to be hopeful.

"Until then it's going to be a media circus here so we need to practice getting your personal glamour down so when media plasters your faces all over the place no one will recognize you."

"So lets get started then," Serena replied eager to get some training done.

So yeah another chapter done sorry about the long wait I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
